


哈迪家的孩子们1

by shark_pond



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 随便写写，勿要当真。





	哈迪家的孩子们1

法瑞尔在贝恩说的那个库房外头遇到了麦克斯，他就知道这回弗莱迪惹了什么不得了的麻烦。他已经不记得多少次被从皇家空军训练基地叫回来，就为了给他们的小弟弟擦屁股了。从弗莱迪念小学把篮球队队长的脑袋按在洗手池里，到长大点儿对帮派老大的马子动手动脚。好在贝恩的名声很有威慑力，所有人都忌惮着哈迪家的长子，由此对弗莱迪也格外的宽忍。  
这次恐怕不一样了。  
通常处理弗莱德惹的祸只需要一个，要么是法瑞尔，要么是麦克斯，或许还有埃姆斯，但穿搭品味堪忧的那位终于决定定居在远离家乡的地方之后，就只剩下他们两个。  
法瑞尔和麦克斯交换一个眼神，麦克斯的后腰别了一把枪，法瑞尔的伞兵刀插在中筒靴里，他们推开门，轻手轻脚地走进去。里面很干净，极为整洁，像个还没开张的画室。他们的小弟弟弗莱迪就蜷缩在一堆钢构件和墙形成的角落里，抱着膝盖。  
“弗莱迪？”法瑞尔蹲下身。“你又惹着谁了？”  
年轻的哈迪看到他，满是泪水的眼睛眨了眨。  
“我很抱歉。”他说。“抱歉，法瑞尔，我很抱歉，给你们惹了这么多麻烦。”  
他大声抽泣一下，眼珠不停往四周看。麦克斯的手隔着衣服按在枪柄上，现在这儿没有人，但生活的痕迹非常明显。  
“回家再说。”麦克斯拍了拍法瑞尔的肩膀。  
很不正常。  
弗莱迪从来都不是乖乖听话的孩子。至少从他三岁之后就不是了。真心实意的道歉更不像他的作风，麦克斯开车，眼睛不时瞟向后视镜，坐在后排的弗莱迪裹着他的外套，看上去情绪稳定不少，仍旧是一副有些后悔惧怕的模样。  
他们很快就回到了家里，法瑞尔帮弗莱迪打开车门的时候，他居然说了好几次谢谢。家里人不算多，斯图尔特窝在沙发上看书，旁边是一只新领养的小狗，鲍勃在楼上打电话，语速很快，像是跟人争论。埃迪在厨房里，煎蛋的味道混合黄油饼干的气味，浓的散不开。埃迪这次回家像是仓促决定，要知道，他丢了工作穷困潦倒那会儿，也没肯接受哥哥们的接济。  
“冰箱里什么都没有了。”埃迪探出头来，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，显然正在吃新鲜出锅的蛋。他原本脸色很好，语气轻松，可见了弗莱迪，立刻就变了。  
“你们可没跟我说，他也要回来。”埃迪走出来，看上去很想揍弗莱迪一拳，又像在挣扎着与内心的欲望抗争。“弗莱迪——”  
弗莱迪往后退了一步，躲在麦克斯身后。他抽抽鼻子，说：“埃迪......我很抱歉，我不应该——”  
“我让你给我介绍点来钱快的活儿，别太脏就行。”埃迪推开麦克斯——他什么时候有这么大力气了？——抓着弗莱迪的衣领。“你他妈的是不知道‘脏’，还是对你亲哥哥有什么误解？”  
“我只是觉得——”  
“今天别让我看到你。”埃迪松开他。“麦克斯，今天你护不住这个混蛋，就算贝恩在，也不行。”  
麦克斯什么话也没说，他抓着弗莱德的手臂，带他上楼，让他在楼上的小客厅坐下。  
法瑞尔问：“他怎么着你了？”  
“没什么。”埃迪说。“你这次是请假，还是调休？”  
“请假，贝恩从哥谭打过来，说弗莱迪又惹了麻烦......”法瑞尔看着埃迪。“他到底给你介绍了什么活儿？让你帮他在美国走私毒品？”  
“比那好一点。”  
“实际上，我想不出弗莱迪能给你找什么正经活儿。”法瑞尔说。“贝恩回来一定会问，你不如先和我说说，至少他揍弗莱迪的时候，不会连你一起打。”  
“......贝恩现在不一定打得过我。”埃迪听着楼上隐约的啜泣声。“他只是把我介绍给了两个男人，说好3P包夜，两千美金进账，没有过激行为。”  
“显然并非如此。”  
埃迪嗤笑：“等我过去之后发现，是二十个男人，非常过激，更为可恨的是，报酬没有翻倍。我不知道这兔崽子怎么把我以前的罪过的人都找去的，要不是他今天可怜，我现在就把他肠子打出来。”  
斯图尔特不安地抬头看了看他们。  
“我不会真的这么做。”埃迪说。“只是开玩笑。”  
他们一起吃了晚饭，埃迪吃得非常多，他像是得了暴食症。弗莱迪对每一个递给他东西的人表示感谢，为自己打翻的水杯道歉，他的态度古怪到狗都觉得不对头。斯图尔特很快吃完，抱着狗狗回了自己的卧室。  
“我想先休息，麦克斯。”弗莱迪说。“请让我先休息吧。”  
“你的房间改成储藏室了。”法瑞尔说。“就在你放火烧了塔克的房间并宣告永远不会回来之后。”  
弗莱迪灰绿色的眼睛里立刻蓄满泪水，他的模样可怜极了，麦克斯沉默地看着，过了会儿，才说：“你可以睡我的房间。”  
埃迪握紧叉子。  
他是真的——真的讨厌这小混蛋。弗莱迪三岁以前是个天使，会抱着他的小腿，跟树袋熊一样死死不放，吹出来的鼻涕泡都是可爱的，然而三岁之后，像是魔鬼在他体内觉醒，他就向着无恶不作的方向发展。然而不管怎么说，弗莱迪都是他的弟弟，而麦克斯是个负责的哥哥，他在外头已经很辛苦了，回到家不过住一夜，还得缩在沙发上。  
“你和我睡吧。”埃迪说。“敢弄坏我的东西，我就把你吊在阳台上，听到了吗？”  
弗莱迪点点头。  
哈迪家的孩子们各有各的隐私，大家都默契的在未经允许的情况下不进别人的房间。弗莱迪跟在埃迪后头，两人一块儿上楼之后，法瑞尔和麦克斯才开始低声讨论。  
“弗莱怎么回事？”法瑞尔问道。“贝恩和你说了吗？”  
麦克斯摇头。  
“他也...太不正常了。”法瑞尔说。“我后天得回去，还有一批学员的实训课......斯图尔特一个人在家可不行，埃迪会跟弗莱打起来的。”  
“那就让贝恩赶快回来。”麦克斯说。  
他们两个不知道这样是好是坏。十几年来，他们都希望弗莱迪变成这个样子：彬彬有礼一点，温和善良一点。然而他现在是这样了，又透着古怪。  
楼上，弗莱迪冲过澡，早早钻进被子，缩成一小团，埃迪在浴室呆了很久，出来的时候有点恼火。  
“不，我们不能吃——他是我弟弟，我没有真的讨厌他，只是嘴上说说。”埃迪关浴室门的时候还在小声自言自语。“对，就算他坑了我一遭。”  
埃迪躺下的时候顺便关了灯，弗莱迪的呼吸不太稳，埃迪拍拍他的后背。  
埃迪很困了，他最近总是又饿又累。  
“睡吧，弗莱。”埃迪打个哈欠。“我已经不怪你了，不过揍你一拳可能让我原谅你更深一点。”  
“抱歉，埃迪。”弗莱迪说。“对不起。”  
“嘿，别道歉了，这不像你。混球一点。”  
“我对我以前做的事情向你道歉。”弗莱迪甚至开始啜泣了。埃迪觉得不对劲，他伸手摸过去，和他一般无二的脸颊上沾满泪水，弗莱迪一定很伤心，可他伤心什么？  
“弗莱迪？”埃迪问。“怎么了？噢——我没开玩笑，我是真的不在意了，你知道，我也是咎由自取。”  
他的小弟弟哭得更厉害了，埃迪凑过去，困倦地把他抱在怀里。  
“弗莱迪，没事了。”  
“我——很抱歉，先生，我很抱歉。”  
埃迪抚摸他后背的手顿住。“先生？”  
“抱歉——”  
“弗莱迪。”埃迪打开床头灯，昏暗微弱的橘色光线只能照亮一点点，但是他能看清弗莱迪的表情。“你到底怎么了？麦克斯和法瑞尔去哪儿接的你？谁伤害你了？”  
“没有人伤害我，一直是我伤害别人。”弗莱迪说。“我很——天哪......埃迪——”  
弗莱迪压着声音啜泣了很久，才开始和埃迪说他被麦克斯和法瑞尔带回家之前的事情。埃迪的倦意已经没了，他清醒地盯着天花板，在脑子里和毒液交流。  
[噢，听上去你弟弟是个纯种混蛋。]毒液愉快地说。[他遭报应了。]  
[闭嘴。]  
埃迪亲亲弗莱迪的额头。“如果你觉得不想回忆，那就不用说。”  
[让他说吧，他回忆的样子挺好玩儿的。]  
[毒液，闭嘴。]  
“他们就只是......我不知道他们长什么样子，也不知道他们的名字，A先生、B先生还有C先生，他们要我——要我学会礼貌，不然就把我以前干的事情对我都做一遍。我反抗了——我反抗过，可是没有用。”  
弗莱迪的脸埋在埃迪胸口，他的呼吸顺着棉料睡衣的纤维渗进去，温暖而微湿的一片。  
“多久？”埃迪温柔地问。“弗莱迪，他们非法监禁你多久？”  
“我不知道......”  
埃迪已经开始盘算怎么报复。如果有线索，他可以和毒液一起去，咬掉那三位“先生”的头，或者找个由头找点门路把他们送进监狱。但当务之急是安抚弗莱迪。这小混蛋是真的被吓着了，大概也是他人生头一遭。  
埃迪关上灯，搂着弗莱迪。  
“睡吧，我在你身边呢。”  
[嘿，埃迪，你说了要一起出去看看伦敦治安情况的！]  
[你自己去看吧。]埃迪懒洋洋的想。[我现在只想睡觉。]  
毒液愤愤不平地凝聚出头颅，在黑夜里咧开嘴，试图用舌头和牙齿吓晕弗莱迪，但哈迪家的小儿子已经安稳睡着了，他紧紧抱着埃迪，埃迪也紧紧抱着他。毒液只能看到两个年纪差不少却像是双胞胎的男人脸颊贴着脸颊，身体挨着身体，连点儿给他挤进去的缝隙都没留下。  
[人类的作息，毫无益处的东西。]

 

=tbc=


End file.
